A Matter of Time
by ianthinarum
Summary: The London Institute is in sudden chaos when four mysterious/ annoying teenagers turn up on the doorstep seeking refuge. Part of my NG fanfiction OC's included
1. Chapter 1

**_This fanfiction is a time fic thingy! Set right after CP Disclaimer: Am I an awesome red-head who writes fantastic stories that are published for young adult readers? OF COURSE NOT, therefore I am not Cassie Clare, and you cannot sue me! Ha!_**

Will Herondale sat in the library of the London Institute, a book on his lap. He was bent over it, his dark hair framing his face as he read. He was avoiding Tessa, and while the library was not a good place to avoid someone who enjoyed reading, it was a good place to be when said person was otherwise occupied.  
It was unnaturally sunny and Will, who was used to reading by witchlight, scowled at the bright white pages of the book. How on Raziel's name was he supposed to read in this God-awful place? It was annoying how he had to keep blinking every time he turned a page. Why couldn't London be London and rain like usual?

He jerked his head up when he heard the booming knock that sounded through the Institute. Someone wished to come in. Standing, he dog-eared the page he was up to and began walking downstairs. Halfway there he ran into Jem, who smiled at him.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked his silver eyes bright. Will distantly thought he must have taken his drug recently. He shrugged.

"Perhaps Gabriel Lightwood has decided his father is not God and that I am"

Jem snorted at him, but stopped abruptly when they heard unknown voices coming up the stairs.

"I had no idea the London Institute was so big!" A male's voice said in wonder. Will raised an eyebrow at Jem, who looked just as puzzled as he did. Charlotte's nervous voice replied.

"Yes, it is quite large, but could you please tell me who you are?"

"In a minute, but I have a question, where's your library? Isn't it supposed to be the biggest of all the Institutes?"

"James!" A female's voice said reproachfully. "Don't be rude"

They turned a corner and came face to face with Will and Jem. Jem gave a soft gasp and Will's eyes widened as he stared at his twin.

* * *

Well, he looked like he could be his twin anyway. Except for his built, his tanned skin and a change in height, they were identical. Will stared and stared and stared until the other man (or was he a boy?) became uncomfortable.

"Will, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that" Charlotte told him. He immediately snapped his mouth shut.

"Who in the blazes are you?" He asked the boy. The boy raised a delicate eyebrow at him, but answered anyway.

"My name is James Whitelaw, and these are my sister Anna, her partner Hunter Greymark and my wife Viktoria"

Will's gaze flickered over each new person. Hunter was a boy who had light brown hair and –Will's stomach gave a lurch- striking silver eyes. Anna had golden blonde hair that fell in elegant curls down her back and the same dark blue eyes as James, and Viktoria was a petite girl with wild, dark red hair and amethyst purple eyes.

"I'm Will. Will Herondale" Will said after a moment. He noticed James's eyes spark with excitement for a moment before he smiled, raising a hand to shake. Will took it, firmly.

"And I'm Jem Carstairs" Said Will's companion. Hunter looked up and surveyed Jem with almost hungry eyes. The silver haired boy gave him a curious look, causing the brunette to look away.

"It's nice to meet you" James said with a smile. He seemed to be the designated leader of the small group. "We were hoping we could stay here for a while" He said this as he turned towards Charlotte, who gave a startled start but beamed in delight. She always did like people to feel welcomed.

"Of course you may"

**_Author's note:_**

**_Okay so that is the first chapter. I am already finished about... 5-6 chapters (I wrote it all in one document) so all I am really waiting for is reviews so I can update the story! I hope you all like this, if there are any mistakes I didn't catch when I proof-read tell me._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Chapter Two! Thank you to that one person who reviewed! I'm just going to say now, because I like reviews, and I don't get much, it makes me sad **__** And that makes me not want to write, so while I'm not getting many reviews, I will only update once a week, kay?**_

_**But cause it's Tuesday (One of my favourite days of the week) I decided to give you the next chapter early! Aren't I the nicest?**_

_**Anyway, Disclaimer time!**_

_**Me: James, could you please give me the disclaimer?  
James: Why should I? *Leans back in chair*  
Me: *Evil grin* If you don't, I'll erase Viktoria from the fanfiction!  
James: *Hastily* Violet does not own The Infernal Devices or its characters. However, she does own me, Anna, Hunter and Viktoria. This plot is purely made from her mind.  
Me: Thank you, Jamie *Beams*  
James: *Mutters* She could have at least deleted Anna that would have solved all my problems…  
Me: WHAT WAS THAT?! *Finger poised over the delete button*  
James: Nothing! *Innocent face***_

Dinner that night was loud. Jem and Tessa sat together, smiled and laughed. Will was watching everyone with his usual vague amusement, trying very hard not to look at his _parabatai _and his wife. Both Henry and Charlotte were absent, for Charlotte was feeling unwell and Henry was going insane with worry. Cecily also looked amused as she stirred her soup. But it was the new occupants of the house everyone was interested in. Tessa thought, with only a little guilt over thinking it, that all of these teenagers were quite beautiful.

James and Anna especially, both had a great air of charisma and charm around them (The kind that Tessa actually found quite a bit in Will) and both were extremely talkative and restless. They were currently arguing over the amount of food on Anna's plate.

"By the Angel, no wonder people have to go to the markets all the time, you clean out the refrigerator in one go!"

"Like you can talk, Mr I Eat a Bronco for Lunch and A Whale for Supper!"

Tessa raised an eyebrow at Viktoria, who had scooted so far away from the siblings that her chair bumped into Tessa's. The red-head said quietly "Trust me, you do not want to be next to those two when they argue, only Hunter can really control them when they start"

"No" Hunter said from the other side of the table. He looked only at Viktoria, and Tessa realised he was actually _avoiding _looking at herself. "Even I can't control their fights sometimes" He grinned affectionately at the brother and sister.

"James is Hunter's _parabatai_" Viktoria explained to Tessa. "It was awkward for him when he had to explain to James that he was in love with his sister."

Jem snorted into his tea. Viktoria grinned at him, white teeth flashing.

"You'll turn _into_ a whale if you keep on eating like that"

"_EXCUSE ME?!"_

"Uh-oh" Hunter mumbled, scrambling backwards, Viktoria right behind him. The others took the hint and hurried after them, hearing the sound of a plate making contact with the wall. Will shot an amused look behind him.

* * *

"James?" Anna whispered into the dark room. A witchlight lamp turned on and Anna saw James press a finger to his lips, gesturing next to him at Viktoria, whose eyes were closed, flickering slightly with dreams, her breathing light.

It was two thirty in the morning and Anna had been unable to sleep. She had thought about speaking to Hunter, but had guessed James would still be awake (James had, had trouble sleeping since he was a young boy) and besides, she had needed brotherly love tonight. They had both forgotten their fight from earlier, as they always did.

Anna sat on the edge of the bed, shivering in the thin cotton nightgown she had been lent from the room of someone named Jessamine, wishing she had brought her dressing gown. It was much colder here than in Wales, something she had never realised any of the other times she had been in London. James handed her his soft blue dressing gown, which she gratefully wrapped around her slim frame. She noticed that James was bare-chested and remembered, quite suddenly and with envy, that he always felt warm. She remembered when she was little and had nightmares, she would climb into bed with James and he would hug her and she would feel cosy and toasty the rest of the night.

"It's odd, seeing Dad when he's young" She whispered finally, her blue eyes bright in the darkness. James's eyes flickered towards the door as if he thought there might be someone on the other side of it, and replied in a breath.

"Yes. I know"

Anna rolled her eyes at him, and told him to speak louder. He scowled at her, but complied.

"That man, with the silver hair, that's Hunter's dad" James told her. She nodded.

"And your namesake" She pointed out. They both stilled as Viktoria stirred, but she just rolled over, her fingers searching the covers. James quickly put her hand in his, and she smiled faintly in her sleep.

"Do you two hold hands when you sleep?" Anna asked in surprise. Normally, James would think she was teasing him, but her expression was soft as she surveyed their linked digits. The tanned skin on the creamy white was somehow pretty to her, as were the faint scars that wove across James's skin. She had always loved the scars Marks gave her, they made her proud. They were marks of honour. Viktoria didn't have any though; because though she wished it were possible, she could never become part of the Nephilim.

"Did you see Charlotte's face when she first saw us?" James asked after a moment of silence. Anna looked back up at him and grinned softly.

"You mean you" She said "Both her and dad were totally shocked. And let's face it, they have a right to be, you are pretty strange looking" She ended the sentence on a teasing note. James gave her shoulder a light shove. Anna tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, frowning lightly.

"Aunt Tess looked stressed" She whispered. James nodded in agreement; they had both noticed the barely visible circles under her eyes and the stress lines around her lips, more noticeable to them because of how long they had gone without her, how much they missed her.

"Dad looked depressed" James stated. This time, Anna was the one who nodded in agreement. They both fell silent when they heard footsteps walk up the stairs and stayed mute until they passed.

"We'll get home, Anna" James whispered to her, pulling her in for a hug, answering her unspoken question. "I just know it"

_**Blerg, I didn't really enjoy this chapter much, it was to… I don't know? I guess I wanted the sibling thing to be in here, like the banter and arguments, but I also wanted James and Anna to have a talk, showing that they were actually rather close, thought they normally seem like they hate each other.**_

_**Just in case anyone was wondering, James and Hunter are both 17, Anna is 16 and Viktoria is 15. **_

_**Also, I was wondering if you guys thought I should write a 'reading' story. I was thinking about writing about characters reading Fanfiction maybe, but I think I would do that with the Mortal Instruments characters, not the Infernal Devices. I might do a 'reading the books' story as well, though that one will probably only is updated once a week as well, because I have to write out the book and the characters reactions.**_

_**If you have any suggestions for stories, PM me, review me (I hope you review anyway, 'cause it helps me write) or PM me for my email. I read flames and such, but do not enjoy them; I more like the 'constructive criticism' or the praise angle.**_

_**Another thing, in a few more chapters, another character will be introduced. I was writing about this character on my old Fanfiction account, but deleted the story. A few people had read the story though, and will possibly know who she is. (Did you get the hint? No?)**_

_**Also, if I get at least 5 reviews, I will put up sneak peeks of later chapters.**_

_**May the Angel be with you,**_

_**VioletBlueEyes**_

_**P.S- THAT WAS A REALLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my Goodness, what is this? Two days in a row? No, your eyes are not deceiving you, I am actually updating. You see, I was so happy that people had reviewed yesterday (About an hour after I had updated the story) that I just HAD to give you more! Also, the word count on this chapter is 2302 so that means I have given you an EXTRA LONG chapter, just because I am so fabulously nice! Now, as I said I would, I will give you a sneak peek of a later chapter.**_

**********"Well, I did not think **_**that**_** would happen" Magnus Bane coughed, wiping dust off of himself. *********

_**Yep, that was the sneak peek. Of course, I will maybe possibly do more, but because it was a later chapter, I may not.**_

_**Anyway, Disclaimer.  
Anna- Violet, is what James saying true? You wanted to delete me from the story? *Incredible sadness oozing from her pores*  
Me- Of course not, Annie! I will destroy that Neanderthal *Taps backspace over James's name*  
*from the distance* "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"  
Anna- *High fives me* I love you, Violet!  
Me- If you love me, will you do the disclaimer?  
Anna- Nah, Hunter you do it.  
Hunter- Why me?  
Me- No… Anna, you have to do it…  
Anna- But I don't want to do it!  
Me- *Holds finger over delete once again, eyebrow raised*  
Anna- VioletBlueEyes does not own the Infernal Devices, that belongs to Cassandra Clare. She does however own James, Hunter, Viktoria and me. Cheers!  
Me- Thanks, Anna. Oh, just to let you know it's 'Viktoria and I'…  
Anna- Up yours, Violet *Makes rude hand gesture***_

"Hunter, wake uuuup!"

Hunter's eyes fluttered open to see Anna's face an inch away from his. He groaned and with a turn, made her tumble off of his lap and next to him on the bed. He tucked his head under a pillow, trying to block the sun out and the girl's cheerful voice. Suddenly, he felt warm, soft hands slide under his cotton t-shirt and lightly touch a soft spot on his back, causing him to tense.

"Hunter" Anna whispered in his ear, desire lacing her words. He bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning again, this time for a different reason. Anna's lips brushed his ear, causing him to shudder.

"WAKE UUUUUP!" She yelled in his ear. Hunter yelped, shooting up. He stared at Anna- who had dissolved into a fit of giggles- before he grabbed her about the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed and yelled at him to put her down in between gasps of laughter. He stood up with her still over his shoulder and carried her out the room, and down a corridor. They passed James and Viktoria's door, which was open, and James, after seeing what was going on, began howling with laughter.

Tessa looked up in surprise from where she sat in the library. She had woken earlier than usual, and had decided to read, hoping to fall back asleep. But that would be impossible now, for her curiosity had been spiked at the sound of yelling and laughter. Standing up, she walked out of the library to see Hunter Greymark holding Anna Whitelaw over his shoulder while she screamed at him to let her go. She was red faced, and whether that was from anger or laughter, Tessa couldn't tell. She heard James roaring with laughter down the hall, and saw Jem smiling from where he stood at the door to his room. (A/N: They never say how far away Tessa's room is from the library)

"What's going on?" Tessa asked. Hunter swung around; face alight, causing Anna to almost hit her head on the wall. As soon as he saw Tessa though, his smile fell away and he actually dropped his girlfriend, making the girl land with a surprised 'Oomph!' on the ground. Hunter immediately apologised, leaning down and helping his inamorata up. Anna scowled at him for a moment, before glancing at Tessa. Tessa felt as if she were missing something when Anna's expression turned into one of sympathy.

"I tried to wake Hunter up" Anna said hesitantly "By yelling in his ear"  
Hunter seemed to snap out of a sort of daze and snorted, playfully poking Anna in her side. "That's not all you did, you little vixen"

Anna laughed and (To Tessa's embarrassment) kissed Hunter lightly on his lips before dancing off, her long blonde hair bright against the violet dress she wore. Hunter watched her go, his gaze light and loving. That was, however, until he turned back to Tessa. He quickly ducked his head and walked away, hands deep in the pockets of his trousers.

Tessa stood there, utterly perplexed as to Hunter's behaviour. Had she done something wrong?

"Are you alright?" Jem asked as he strolled up to her. He took her hand in his with a smile, and pulled her against him. Tessa blushed. They were in _public._ They were not like Anna and Hunter, who seemed to have no modesty what so ever.

"Yes, I'm fine" She replied hastily, pulling back. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Jem gave her a startled look but nodded.

* * *

When Jem and Tessa walked into the dining room, they immediately discovered that James and Will seemed to be in a heated argument. Their heads were bent towards one another and while sitting so close, you could notice the differences between them. James's hair was stick straight, and his cheekbones were higher, and where Will was masculine, James was lean and slender, like a panther.

"I understand that a dagger is a good enough weapon, but a bow-"

"Is useless if you are close to a demon!"

James turned and pouted at Viktoria, who gave him a weak smile and shrugged. She had tied her hair back this morning, but a few strands were already coming loose and framing her face. "I know nothing of weaponry, James" She told him, placing a comforting hand on his own. His pout transformed into a smile when he placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. Viktoria coloured, glancing around.

"James, we are guests in this Institute, and I don't think the occupants would like-"

James leaned forward and whispered something to her, making her frown at him.  
"That is different-"

"What is different?" Everyone looked up as Anna walked into the room. She had tied her hair back in a long braid, and she no longer wore her pretty dress, but Gear. And it was not the same type of gear that Tessa wore, but tight around her waist and bust, and while wearing it, you could tell she was well trained, if the strength of her arms were to go by. Hunter trailed behind her, also in gear. James blanched at his sister.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked her, disapproval clear in his tone. Will wasn't sure what he disapproved of, the fact she was wearing gear in the dining room, or that she was wearing gear at all. Anna gave him a cool stare, before tossing her braid over her shoulder.

"Hunter and I are going adventuring" She stated, her narrowed eyes on her brother. James glared at her, and then at Hunter, who was looking sheepish.

"What did she do to convince you of this ridiculousness?" He asked. Hunter shrugged easily, though his cheeks pinked. He gave James a levelled look.

"She knows not to do anything radical"

James shot up suddenly, his hands slamming down on the table. "Just because she knows not to do something, doesn't mean she will not do it. In fact, _she_ _will do it just to be a nuisance" _

Viktoria gave him a surprised look. Obviously James being angry with Hunter was not a regular occurrence. Anna wore a look of utter outrage. Realisation suddenly dawned on Viktoria's face and she jumped up, grabbing James's arm and began to try to tug him away.

"Come on, James" She hissed, surprising everyone once again. The occupants of the London Institute had assumed that Viktoria was not one to lose her temper. "James, this is my fault, come on-"

"How in the angel's name is his atrocious behaviour your fault?" Asked Will suddenly, causing everyone's eyes to turn to him. James's jaw clenched and he seemed to be trying to swallow something down. Suddenly, he shoved Viktoria away, who stumbled and was caught by Jem, who had still been standing. James stormed out of the room, his hands in tight fists by his sides.

"Are you alright, Mrs Whitelaw?" Jem asked Viktoria, who did not reply at first. She stared at the door, her black eyes large. Will body did a jerk of surprise. Black eyes? He thought back to the day before and was quite certain Viktoria's eyes had been purple.

Jem steadied her and released his grip from her elbow. Anna was at her side in a second.

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay? Is he going crazy again?" She demanded to know. Jem's eyebrows shot up at the last question. Viktoria bit her lip, glancing around at everyone, her hand subtly moving to her stomach. She looked Anna straight in the eyes and the younger girl gasped.

"Oh _hell_!"

* * *

Viktoria sat down next to James on the bed, her hand instinctively moving to his, but drew it away when he flinched. She couldn't help the hurt feelings she felt by his rejection, but knew it was to be expected. She was screwing up his mind and emotions after all.

She stared at her hands, swallowing the lump in her throat. She could feel James's eyes on her and had to force herself not to look at him.

"I'm sorry" James blurted suddenly, grabbing one of her hands in both of his. Viktoria looked up at him in surprise, her dark eyes wide. James's face was full of apologetic sincerity, though Viktoria had no idea why. "I didn't mean to push you like that, I just-"  
He stopped speaking when Viktoria caressed his cheek with her hand that wasn't in his. She was giving him a soft, tentative look, and was leaning slightly towards him. He swallowed, unable to look away from those velvety eyes.

"James, I'll need to go out soon, I'm so hungry…" She whispered to him, resting her head on his shoulder. His stomach gave a small lurch, and the words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You can feed off me again, I don't mind, I mean, it's not like you ever actually hurt-"

"_Absolutely not_!" Viktoria said, jerking away from him in shock. "I told you I would never do that to you again!" She stared incredulously, disgusted at the obvious disappointment in her husband's face. He lowered his eyes, speaking quietly, as if that would help her see reason.

"It's just that, we don't know if it's safe for you to be on the streets, and I would appreciate it if you weren't-"

"Do not lie to me James" Viktoria interrupted hotly, crossing her arms over her chest "You like that I could kill you with every kiss. You like the fact that when we hold each other, you may not live to see the next day. You like the fact that a demon feeds on your soul."

James recoiled, blanching at her. His face held astonishment and hurt, and though he tried to hide it, there was self-shame in there as well. "You're not a demon" He mumbled. Viktoria sighed, her anger seeping away to be replaced by a terrible sadness.

"My father is a full blood Incubus, James" She said "I am half demon, if not full, as you know" They stared at each other for a moment in tense silence. After a moment, James spoke.

"What shall we do then?" He asked "I honestly do not want you wandering the streets of London, searching for rapists or murderers to feed on" He would have laughed at the face Viktoria pulled if it was not for the situation. It was obvious she didn't want to do it either, but she seemed more determined the longer they continued to talk. An idea popped into James's head like a flame being lit, and before she could object, he covered Viktoria's mouth with his own.  
Her eyes went wide, and then closed as all the tension in her body went away, as it always did when she and James kissed. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lay down, pulling her with him…

* * *

Anna leaned her head back against the stone wall, feeling as if their search was futile. Hunter was a few metres away from her, digging through the debris of metal and brick, concentration clear on his face. His gaze kept flickering down to the back of his hand where Anna had drawn the Rune that had gotten them to this era in black ink. She sighed, at a loss of what to do. While she was certain they were in the right place, she was not sure the mark that had been engraved into a bronze cup was here. Maybe it had not been brought to the ruins of the small church in Chelsea yet, for they had yet to find anything remotely like the noble metals.

Hunter wiped grim and sweat off his forehead, turning towards his partner. He saw that Anna's eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. If it was not for her tense shoulders or that she was standing, Hunter would have thought she was asleep. He walked over to her and brushed his thumb over the smudge of dirt on her cheek, examining her tired features.  
Anna's eyes flickered open and she gave Hunter a weak smile. He was watching her tentatively, and though it was sweet, it also got on her nerves. She did not need looking after like the child everyone thought she was. It was especially aggravating when Hunter did this, because he did not treat her as if she was breakable or small or childish when they were together at night…

"What's wrong, my dear?" He murmured to her, silver eyes searching her lapis lazuli. She shook her head, warding off the provocative images in her mind and gave him a reassuring grin.  
"I'm fine, just tired" She rolled her shoulders "It is not every day you go back to when your parents were the age you are" Her eyes softened as she saw him swallow hard.

"It must be hard to see her alive again, after watching her die only a few months ago" She pushed gently, taking his hands in each of her small ones. Hunter nodded, resting his cheek on the top of the blonde's head. They stood in silence for a while, until Hunter took a soft breath.

"It's worse because she looks… different" He seemed to be having trouble saying what he was thinking "Well, not different exactly, she looks the same as she did in our time, but her attitude and posture seems… strange"

Anna understood what he meant. She had noticed the same thing. "She is stressed, and… well not unhappy but not happy either"

Hunter nodded once again, before pulling away and kissing her forehead. He smiled down at her, reenergized.

"Let's find that cup so we can get home!"

_**Ta Da! Oh, just to let you know, I was serious about the reading Fanfiction and Reading the Books stories. Should I do it, really, should I?**_

_**Review please, I love them and they make me update faster!**_

_**I am a Herondale at heart,**_

_**VioletBlueEyes xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all of those who reviewed and favourited this story. They're a few moe chapters to be put up, maybe 4-5. **_

_**Disclaimer-**_

_**Me- Hunter, do the honors?  
Hunter- Do I really have a choice?  
Me-… No, not really.  
Hunter- *sighs* Fine. Violet does not own any of the Infernal Devices characters such as Jem, Will, Tessa etc. She does however own James, Viktoria, Anna and myself, as well as the plot line of this story…  
Me- Wow, what enthusiasm…**_

Will sat on the trunk next to Jem's bed. He and his _parabatai_ had been talking about their guests at the Institute and trying to figure out what was going on with them.

"Well" Jem began "It seems something happened to James when he was younger, and it affected his mind, causing him to go 'crazy' as Anna put it" He was fingering the bow to his violin, his expression thoughtful as he gazed at the tool. Will crossed his legs.

"And it has something to do with Viktoria, because she was saying it was her fault" He paused before continuing on. "Also, did you notice her eyes?"

"I did" Jem replied "And when she looked at Anna, the other girl seemed to know instantly what was going on."

Will pondered this, before his eyes lit up. "Maybe she's a warlock, and is somehow connected to James spiritually, therefore if her emotions were overloaded, he would experience it and go insane!" Jem raised his eyebrows.

"That could actually be quite possible" He said, interest in his tone.

"I know why James and Viktoria were acting odd"

Both Shadowhunters looked up to see a pale Tessa looking back at them. Her eyes were huge in her face and Will's insides froze. God, what could have happened now?

"Are you alright, Tessa?" Jem asked in concern. Tessa sat down on his bed, hands in her lap.

"She's a demon" She said, ignoring Jem's question "Viktoria is a demon and is feeding on James's soul"

* * *

James was not present at dinner that night. Viktoria had come down, guilt and worry clouding her features as she told them he was feeling ill. She had tried to go back up to him, but Hunter and Anna had insisted that she have dinner, so she sat at the end of the table, picking at her food. Will kept on sneaking glances at her. He honestly couldn't believe this girl was a demon, as she seemed to care so much about James and seemed so guilty over what she did, if she in fact did anything. When Tessa had told them in flustered tones that she had been listening to the newly-weds conversation, Will had been slightly amused, but when she had told them (Jem and himself) that Viktoria had said she was a demon and that she was extracting out James's soul to keep herself alive, all humour had left Will in an instant.

Anna was trying to fill the tense silence with jokes and noise, though was not succeeding well, for she was exhausted from the days searching. She and Hunter had searched the ruins for hours and even the grounds and hills surrounding the church, but had been unable to find anything. Hunter, himself, was unable to stop himself watching Jem whenever he thought the silver haired man wasn't looking, and had noticed the similarities within them. They were both tall and had straight hair, and they both had the same shape to their face and colour to their eyes. It both fascinated and saddened Hunter how much he looked like the man he had never known.

* * *

Will walked up the stairs. It was just past eleven at night, and he was retreating to his room for the evening. He heard voices and slowed as he passed James's room. He could hear the other boy talking and was surprised to hear that he was speaking in Welsh. A females voice replied, and Will realised it was Anna.

"I want to go home" Anna whined in Welsh "It's bad for Hunter here. He has to see his dead parents each day we are in this place" Will's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Hunter's dead parents?_ He crept closer to the door and listened, wondering what on Earth they were talking about. Perhaps Hunter could see ghosts, and their spirits were restless?. But if that were the case, Will would be able to seem them to, would he not?

James's reply was tinged with annoyance and Will noted he sounded perfectly healthy, if not a little flustered.

"Well, it's both of your faults we are here at all"

Anna's cry of indignation could be heard

"If you hadn't found that stupid cup in the first place-"

"Excuse me?" The girl hissed her tone particularly waspish "Who was the one who actually drew it? I wanted to show it to father, but no, you wanted to see what it did!"

"Father would have been angry that you were all the way in _Chelsea, _Anna!" James snapped "We live in Wales" Will was surprised with this. Although they were speaking Welsh, he had been unable to detect an accent on any of the newcomers.

Anna huffed. "Hunter was with me, and I've been to England before. It is not like I crossed waters-"

"You were still in another country; do you know how irresponsible that is?" James asked her. Anna snorted.

"Like you can talk to me about responsibility"

There was silence and Will was about to walk away when James replied "That's different, she could have died-"

"James" Anna sighed "She's been taking care of herself for years"

"I know, but she doesn't have to anymore. She isn't alone"

* * *

Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off a headache. The annual Christmas party was fast approaching, and she had no idea what to do about it. The decorations were all set, they always were by now, but it was the new residents of the Institute that she was worried about. She was not sure as to what the Clave would say about them, or the fact that she had not told the Consul or Inquisitor of them. One thing was certain, they would not be happy to be kept in the dark.

* * *

"Pass the marmalade, Tessa?" James asked, leaning forward. This morning he looked ill, which worried Tessa to no end. There were shadows under his eyes, giving the appearance of a restless night, and his skin was very pale, his usual charm gone, replaced with soft spoken words and biting of his bottom lip. Tessa gingerly passed him the marmalade, and he mumbled a quick thanks. Perhaps, she thought, when your soul was sucked, it took a day or two to show, because he had seemed fine the day before.  
Hunter scratched unconsciously at his inner wrist and glanced down when the rune there throbbed. He frowned and glanced up at his _parabatai, _who was picking at his food. Hunter leaned over the table, tapping the side of James's plate to get his attention. James looked up, his eyes glazed slightly.

"Are you alright, Jamie?" Hunter asked softly. James went to nod, but that seemed to hurt his head, so he croaked out a small yes. Tessa watched him closely, noticing the way his hands shook as he gripped his fork.

"I think we should get you to bed" Hunter said, his tone firm but gentle. He stood and circled around the table, lifting James up with surprising ease. As they left, Tessa heard James mumble a sentence ending with Viktoria's name. Hunter gave him a reply that seemed to satisfy him and he allowed himself to be led away.

"Poor boy" Charlotte said sympathetically "I wonder what is wrong with him?"

Jem glanced at the spot where Viktoria had sat the night before. Both the red haired and blonde girl had left earlier that morning (Only after Viktoria fussed over James, who it seemed, did not sleep the night before) to buy clothes for themselves and their companions, who it seemed, had not brought any of their own. It appeared they did have something to worry about after all.

* * *

"I think I am coming down with something" James mumbled as Hunter set him down on his bed. The brunette gave him a worried look. "The world keeps on spinning"

"When was the last time you slept, James?" Hunter asked. James made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat and turned his head to gaze at the wall. Hunter scowled at him.

"Have you slept at all in the past week?"

"'Course I have" James mumbled, though he was as unconvincing as Anna was when she tried to lie to her father.

"You haven't slept and yet you let Viktoria-"

James turned to glare at him. The blue eyed boy had long since decided he cared more for Viktoria's life than his own. Hunter met his gaze with a glare of the same ferocity. Just as James opened his mouth to retort, the door burst open and Anna danced inside.

"Clothes for you" She told James, shoving two bags into his closet. "And clothes for Viktoria" She shoved five bags into the closet. She turned to beam at them both, but her smile faded at the looks on their faces. "What happened?"

Hunter stood up with a huff "Ask your brother"

_**And here you are. The next chapter… *sigh* Sorry if it's depressing, I just can't believe I only have like, seven reviews after four chapters… Maybe I should wait longer to update? Because while I LOVE people to favourite my story, I do like to actually be TOLD if my stories are good or not.**_

_**I have decided to write the Reading Fanfiction story and have already written up the first chapter.**_

_**I love Herondale's,**_

_**VioletBlueEyes**_


	5. Authors Note 1

_**Sorry to those I confused when I deleted chapters 2-4. I needed to fix the scene separation, but stupidly deleted the chapters instead of replacing them.**_

_**Anyway, I am putting up a new story soon called 'The Shadowhunters Confidant' I got the idea from Mibamonsters 'The Maruaders Companion'**_

_**To-da loo!**_

_**Violet**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to those three people who have reviewed this story all together. I appreciate it. I have calculated that this story will be around 10 chapters long.  
Also, I last checked and nearly two hundred people have viewed this story. Now, I don't mean to sulk, but I REALLY want people to review. It helps my writing mojo flow and all that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices.**_

Two weeks later…

"This is lovely, isn't it?" Anna sighed, sitting next to Jem on the plush red loveseat. Jem turned to face her, and immediately flushed at how close they were sitting. The loveseat gave them little room, though Anna didn't seem to notice, because she was watching him happily from behind the pale gold mask she wore. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips were stained red from the wine that she was sipping. Jem hadn't realised there was alcohol at the party, but maybe he should have.

"Indeed it is" He smiled at her, his gaze amused as she took another swing of her drink. She gazed around, and her smile seemed to freeze on her face. Jem followed her gaze and grimaced slightly. From across the room he could see Hunter- easily distinguishable by his height- dancing with a petite blonde, who wore a bedazzled scarlet dress.

"Who" Anna asked slowly "Is that?"

Jem did not know. The girl, like everyone else in the room, was wearing a mask. He put a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly and turn back towards him. All humour had drained from her expression and she was visibly upset. This troubled Jem, for the girl was usually shone bright like a star. He gave her a light smile, trying to ease her worry.

"Can I have this dance, Anna?" He asked kindly. She blinked at him in surprise from behind her mask, but her gaze was warm as she gave him a hesitant nod. They stood, and Jem felt eyes follow them as they strolled towards the dance floor. And then they began to dance.

* * *

Hunter looked up in surprise from where he sat in an armchair. A woman wearing a scarlet dress stood before him, her blonde hair tied back in a French braid. Her green eyes gazed at him curiously from behind her crimson mask and Hunter was strongly reminded of Maria Verlac, a girl James had dated on and off for two years.

"Can you dance?" She demanded to know. Hunter's eyes widened from behind his silver mask. He had not expected an unknown girl to ask him if he danced, and he had not expected it to bring forth a memory from two years previous.

_"Hunter, why have you never danced with me?"_

_"I had not assumed you wanted me to"_

_She sighed "Are you completely daft or just oblivious?" He was thrown by the question and answered timidly, knowing of her temper._

_"Oblivious?"_

_She grinned up at him, grabbing his hand and leading him out from under the patio and into the rain. They were both instantly soaked and chilled to the bone, but her smile was bright and sweet as she gazed up at him and he had to stop himself from kissing her then and there. Instead, he placed a hand on either side of her waist and they swayed gently. He was afraid to do anything else, for he was an awful dancer and he did not want them to tumble onto the muddy grass of their hill top home. She rested her head on his chest and breathed something in Welsh that made him smile._

_"You're a very good dancer, Hunter"_

* * *

"I suppose so" He replied now hesitantly. The woman smiled down at him.

"Fantastic" she replied, grabbing his arm –and with surprising strength- pulled him onto the dance floor. As they clumsily started dancing, Hunter caught a flash of gold in the corner of his eye and saw Anna go and sit with Jem. Adoration ached within him all of a sudden, and he wished he were dancing with her instead of this stranger.

"What is your name?" The girl asked him suddenly, and Hunter was again startled by how much she reminded him of Anna.

"Hunter Greymark" He mumbled eyes on his feet to make sure as to not step on her toes. She seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I am Tatiana Lightwood" She replied with a boastful air about her. A small jolt went through Hunter's body. No wonder she reminded him of Anna, he thought grimly, suddenly realising just who he was dancing with.

"I say, Mr Carstairs should not be dancing with anyone but his bestowed" Tatiana said in a scandalized tone as she looked at something behind Hunter "Especially not with someone as tartish as that woman"

Hunter glanced over his shoulder and saw the tall, silver haired boy that was James Carstairs. As he turned, Hunter caught sight of which he was dancing with and scowled, turning back to Tatiana. He had never thought so lowly of the Lightwood in all his life.

"That woman happens to be my 'significant other', Miss Lightwood" He told her, his voice cool. He hadn't been able to help the significant other part, for before they had arrived in London, James had teased Anna and Hunter for being 'Soul mates' and 'mushy all the time'. And though James could not hear him say it, the saying amused Hunter. The blonde's face flushed bright red with embarrassment.

"I-I am sorry, I did not know..." She stuttered, trailing off. Hunter was no longer listening, but watching the way Jem and Anna danced the bright smile on his girlfriend's face and the tentative look on Jem's. His scowl deepened as Anna said something and Jem leaned down to speak in her ear. He was unable to stop the feelings that gnawed at his heart, it was strange, he thought, to be jealous of your father, even if he was not your father yet. It was even stranger for him to think that Anna might be developing feelings for the silver haired teen.

* * *

"Thank you" Anna smiled brightly "For dancing with me, I know you would rather be dancing with Tessa" Jem had noticed that Anna did not seem to mind speaking about or to others using their given names, in fact, she seemed to do it deliberately, and had been very offended when Charlotte had called her Miss Whitelaw. She was one of those Shadowhunters who liked to be familiar with her surroundings, it seemed.

"It is no bother, Anna" He said, leaning down to speak in her ear .He needed to be heard over the music, which was quite loud. Anna had no problem yelling over it, but Jem had realized long ago that Anna liked to have eyes on her. "Besides, you are not the worst of company" Anna laughed. She's enjoying herself, Jem thought, pleased. He had wanted to help her after all.

"By the Angel, that girl looks just like Maria" James said in amusement, causing Viktoria to nearly slurp her glass of champagne over her sapphire dress. Will, who had been engaged in a conversation with the other boy, was only slightly surprised that James had made an irrelevant comment. His mind had also been wandering, for they had not much to talk about.

"Oh her?" He said dismissively once seeing who James was talking about. "That's Tatiana Lightwood" He wondered who on earth Maria was.

James coughed on his wine, Viktoria patting his back with laughter on her face. James had taken off his mask earlier, saying it was bothersome, so his astonished expression could not be hidden. Will gazed at him curiously, wondering what triggered this reaction.

"Do you…know Tatiana?" He asked, deducing this. James mumbled a reply of "You can say that" He stood quickly, gave Viktoria a charming smile that made half the girls in the room swoon, and asked her to dance. She accepted and they strolled onto the dance floor, a tall ravenette in white and a red head in blue. Will watched them go, his expression perplexed.

"Ah, young William, how are you?" Will glance up to see Inquisitor Whitelaw, who smiled down at him. Will shrugged, grinning.

"I'm quite well, Inquisitor" He replied, gesturing for the older man to sit. "I'm glad Anna and James have joined us at the Institute, although I do not see why they had left Idris"

Whitelaw's face was a mixture of curiosity and confusion "Who are James and Anna?" He asked. Will tilted his head to the side before looking around, a bad feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

"The one over there, dancing with the red haired girl" He said, pointing "Is James" he turned his gaze to Hunter, and was surprised to see he was not dancing with Anna, but Tatiana Lightwood. He started and then frowned, glancing around. He was more than a little surprised to see Jem and Anna dancing together. "And that's Anna. Do you not recognise them?"

Inquisitor Whitelaw shook his head "I have never seen them before in my life"

_**And that is it for this chapter. The next chapter is going to be rather short, and the next few chapters after that are going to contain a lot of time skips and letter-writing. What I mean is, where I put a lie through the page, it means it's the next scene. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, put it's how I am choosing to finish this story! **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to those who reviewed. This story is slowly coming to a close.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices.**_

CRACK!

"Well, I did not think THAT would happen" Magnus Bane coughed, wiping dust off of himself. His company were currently standing a metre away from him, covered in dust and grime. Both their eyes –Emerald and sapphire- stared back at him. He huffed in annoyance, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, it's not my fault this is where they landed" He snapped. The older looking man gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you Magnus, for helping" He said fiercely. His tone of voice almost made Magnus blush, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he asked a question.

"How did they get themselves here again?"

The older man sighed, running a hand through his tangled locks of hair "I found a bronze cup in James's room, and next to it, a scorch mark in the ground. I don't understand how they got here, unless they drew that rune that was on the cup, which Hunter would know is incredibly dangerous, even if James doesn't"

"But..." The woman next to him said slowly, her pretty face impassive. "Hunter was probably curious as well" The man face palmed, a scowl twisting onto his handsome features.

"Well, this is fantastic" He said sarcastically "Where are we exactly?"

"Chelsea" Magnus replied, looking around "A church, by the looks of it"

"Where would they have gone in Chelsea?" The woman asked. The man spoke, his voice grim.

"I think I know"

* * *

"James, who is that talking to your d- I mean, Will?" Viktoria asked in curiosity. James glanced over his shoulder and laughed as he recognised the middle aged man.

"Oh, that's Inquisitor Whitelaw, he came to visit us a few days before we got to the London Institute" He told his spouse, who gaped at him.

"Inquisitor Whitelaw?" She asked, dumbstruck. James shrugged, curious as to her reaction. She gave him a look of complete exasperation. "Whitelaw, James, Whitelaw"

The look on his face transformed from perplexed to horrified in a matter of seconds. "By the Angel, what are we going to do?"

_**Review, it would mean the world to me!**_

_**Violet xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourite or followed this story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TID**_

Hunter weaved his way through the crowds of Nephilim anxiously, closely followed by James and Viktoria. His gaze skidded over every unfamiliar face, his apprehension growing with each passing moment.

"Where is she?" He asked, worry clouding his voice. He ran a hand through his hair, anxiety making it hard for him to think. "Where is she?" He repeated.

"You lot must leave here immediately" A voice to Hunter's right said tensely. He whipped around to see a man a few inches taller than him, with shaggy black hair. He was wearing a dress suit in classic black, with a purple pocket handkerchief with the letters MB in swirling gold. Behind his purple mask, green-gold cat eyes were watching the three Shadowhunters sharply. James drew in a sharp breath.

"Magnus, thank the Angel you're here-"He stopped suddenly, tilting his head to the side. "Er, why must we leave?"

Magnus made an impatient sound within the back of his throat. "You must leave, because this is the year 1878!" He snapped lowering his voice as people gave him curious looks. "Your father's out the front with Tatiana. I swear to God he's like a caged animal out there, pacing the way he is"

James glanced at Hunter, who gave him an uncertain look. "Um, Magnus, how exactly did you get here?" Hunter asked cautiously. Magnus tsked, wiggling his fingers in front of the brunette's face with a flash of pearly white teeth.

"Magic, darling" He began to turn back around but frowned. "Where's Annabelle?"

"We were just looking for her" Viktoria told him, her voice tight with stress. "She's missing"

Magnus breathed something in an unknown language. James had no idea what he had said, but by Magnus' tone, he guessed that it was a swear word.

"Who last saw her?" He demanded.

"I did" Hunter replied, a small, troubled frown appearing on his delicate features. "She was dancing with- with Jem"

"She was drinking a lot of wine" James offered weakly "I saw her coax Jem into drinking some as well"

Magnus's expression was grim behind his mask. "This might… complicate things"

* * *

William Herondale glanced up from where he had just sat down on the cold Institute stairs, gripping his wife's hand. Magnus stood in the doorway of the Institute, his eyes glittering, reflecting the light off of the lamppost behind William.

"I found them" Magnus told William, to his immense relief "However, there is a slight problem"

"And what is that, Magnus?" Tatiana asked her tone reserved.

"Annabelle may be... er… missing?"

* * *

_Dear Mrs Charlotte Branwell _

_I would like to thank you for your wonderful hospitality over the last few weeks. I know Anna, Hunter, Viktoria and I had arrived during troubled times and I am sorry about the inconvenience we have caused on your household. However, I did enjoy my time immensely as I am sure my cohorts had also. Sadly, it is time for us to say good-bye. My father and his wife have come to collect us from the institute and take us home. I wish we could have said good-bye face to face, but we do have to leave rather quickly. As I am writing this, Viktoria is packing her clothes._

_I am sad that we must leave, but I have been missing my home dearly._

_Ave atque vale, _

_James_

* * *

Anna threw a bundle of dresses into a large suitcase hurriedly, glancing at the door every once in a while. As she packed, she thought over the last few weeks and what the Londoner's of 1978 now meant to her.

There was, of course, Will, who was so much like her it was unnerving. With his quick wit, temper and sarcasm, it was a miracle no one had realised a connection between the two of them.

Then there was Tessa, whose humour was not lost on Anna. She looked so much like she did in their own time that Anna had been startled when she had first seen the woman.

And Jem… Anna sighed at the thought of him. They had been having a night of fun before she had become overwhelmed in the ballroom. He and Hunter were quite alike, with their kindness and sweet nature. Of course, she would never be able to love anyone like she loved Hunter, but Jem was so angelic, all soft colours and sharp angles. He would hold a place in her heart forever.

"Anna, are you finished packing?"

She turned to face her boyfriend, holding a rose pink dress in one hand. Hunter stood in her doorway, leaning his hip against the frame, his expression guarded. This bothered Anna, she had never needed to guess his emotions before.

"Nearly" She replied, turning back towards her suitcase, folding the dress and putting it in its place. It stood out shockingly against her messily bundled clothing.

"What were you thinking about just before?" He asked, taking a step forward. Anna shrugged casually.

"Just how much I would miss everyone..." She sighed. "Like Aunt Tess"

"Like Jem"

Anna turned around, her eyes flickering with surprise. She opened her mouth to reply, but then just shook her head, going back to her clothing.

"We will talk about this later, Hunter" She replied, her voice rather tight.

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Violet XOXOXO**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to those who reviewed, favourite and followed this story!  
**_

_**To Gem: He doesn't necessarily think that, but he is vulnerable to the thought. In their own time, Anna is known to be VERY flirtatious and had a few boyfriends before they began going out. So, when she shows such an interest towards a man, he is automatically vulnerable.**_

_**To Your Parabatai- Theah… XD That's all I can say.**_

_**Muffin Russell- You're very close to what's going on!**_

_**Squidgy78- Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TID**_

_Dear Mr and Mrs Branwell,_

_It is with my deepest regret to be writing this letter, for it is a sure sign that my family and I are leaving the household._

_Earlier this night, my uncle and his wife, as well as a close family friend, had come to collect us all. It was much unexpected, but it usually is with family, it was also slightly relieving. I had missed my family and though, as I said, it is my deepest regret to write this, I cannot help but be slightly happy to leave._

_So I say farewell, hail and farewell my fellow Shadowhunters. _

_Hunter_

Viktoria breathed out a long sigh, rubbing her gloved hands together as the cold seeped through. She smiled over at her father in law, who gave her a weak grin in return, his eyes only leaving the doors of the Institute to glance around at their surroundings, a haunted look entering his eyes every now and then. Of course, he would have both wonderful and horrible memories of the place. It was where he had both found and lost love, where his first child had been born and where his first wife had given her life. Not to mention the fact that in their time, it had been burned down to nothing but an empty field of dried grass.

The doors opened suddenly to show a girl with a halo of golden hair. She gave a small gasp and ran down the stairs, throwing her arms around William in obvious delight.

"Daddy" Anna breathed. "You're here"

_Dear the occupants of the London Institute-_

_To Jem, Will, Tessa, Charlotte, Henry, Cecily, Gideon, Gabriel and Sophie. I am sorry to say my obviously wonderful presence will not be filling these ancient halls any longer. That is right; I am leaving, as are James, Hunter and Viktoria._

_It's ghastly to think that we have only known one another for little more than two weeks. It feels like a century, doesn't it? I know you all know that we have not been totally honest with you, but there was a need for secrecy._

_A big need._

_Anyway, back to the fact of us leaving. I am hoping we will be missed (Especially me) but if not, I at least hope we made our presence known. (The angel knows we do any other time)_

_Maddeningly annoyingly yours,_

_Annabelle_

William turned to each of his 'children', a stern expression on his handsome features.

"Got everything you need?"

They each nodded in turn, shivering in the cold. He sighed in relief.

"Good, let's go…"

_**REVIEW! PLEASEEEEE?  
**_

_**Violet xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**This is the last chapter before the Epilogue! I know, I know, the story wrapped up rather quickly, but I had my mind set on doing the whole weeks and days thing and the letters and I wanted them to leave on the night of the Christmas ball…  
Also, for those who were wondering, I wrote like half of this right before Clockwork Princess came out.  
Ummmmm (Trying to think of something to write about because this chapter's horrible and short and I hate it and I hate myself because of it) OH!  
**_

_**Violet's Parabatai-**_

_**Gem- Thank you for showing your interest in Hunter! :D I am Chelsee's co-RP'r, and I created Hunter and Viktoria :D And don't worry, I understand what you mean…. James is delicious. But James was her creation. And for anyone who is interested- we take fanfictions of our fanfictions ;D Yeeaahhh. **_

_**Xxxx**_

_**Huntoria, or DarkAngelBlackWings xx**_

_**thank you!, i never realised anyone would actually LIKE my characters!**_

_**It's Violet again! Okay, so here's the next chapter. It's shitty, short and I hate it, but here it is. **_

_**Also, would anyone like me to write a fic for an odd, not necessarily canon, pairing fic? I do them! **_

_Dearest friends,_

_It is horrible for me to tell you so, but we are leaving. I will miss you all profoundly. I know you have received letters from the others, so I will keep mine short._

_Tessa; I know you were listening to mine and James's conversation that second night. To answer the question that has to be on your mind, I am a Downworlder, not a true demon. That is how I can walk through the Institute and not suffer immense pain. _

_Anyways, as I said, I will miss you all dearly; you have become great friends to me._

_Forever yours,_

_Viktoria_

The next day…

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Henry asked his wife anxiously as she paced.

They were sitting in the drawing room with Will, Tessa and Jem, who were watching Charlotte with concern. It was just past eight in the morning, and whilst Jem was fine with waking up that early- even if he did have a pounding headache- Will was not impressed. He sat slumped in a chair, his all too familiar scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"I must tell you all something rather… odd" Charlotte began, wringing her hands. "They left last night"

"Who left last night?" Tessa asked.

"James, Anna, Viktoria…" Charlotte waved her hand impatiently. "They left me these letters last night. Apparently a relative came to collect them during the ball" She tossed a letter to each of them in turn, and as they read them, a feeling of complete surprise entering them. Will was the most astonished of the lot, and even a little hurt, by their departure. He had grown close to James over the last few weeks and had felt an odd protectiveness towards Anna and Hunter. He hadn't really believed Tessa when she said Viktoria was a demon, and in her letter it said she was actually a Downworlder. Will sighed; he really was going to miss those teenagers.

_**Oh, quick question! Has anyone read the Midnighters trilogy by Scott Westerfeld? It's awesome! If you have, you will probably get this (Though maybe not, cause I think I'm the only one to ship this pairing…)**_

_**DESS AND JOHNATHAN FOREVAAAAAAAAAA 3**_

_**VioletBlueEyes xoxo**_

_**P.s- Who is your favourite? James, Viktoria, Hunter or Anna?**_


	11. THE EPILOGUE IS HERE!

_**THE EPILOGUE IS HERE! OMG, OMG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IT'S QUICK AS WELL THOUGH… (sigh) I WAS STRUGGLING THROUGH WRITER'S BLOCK AND JUST.., UGH! I COULD HARDLY WRITE AT ALL! BUT I STILL GOT IT UP! I DID! I would like to thank my wonderful Parabatai, Theah (her fanfiction user is DarkAngelBlackWings) for Hunter and Viktoria, for our Next Generation RP that started my obsession and for the 'There goes Edward Cullen' joke and the 'DEATH! DESTRUCTION! POWER!' saying we laugh at even after nearly a year.**_

_**Thank you to:**_

_**Muffin Russell, squidgy78, **__**Guest**_

_**For reviewing and **_

_**jaces-courtz, squidgy78, Muffin Russell**_

_**For favourite-ing and following this story. **_

_**The Epilogue is a bit, er, detailed when it comes to love lives. I don't know why, but I never really explained Anna and Hunter's epic love during this story, mainly because of the whole Anna/Hunter/Jem thing I had going on. In answer to the question, no, Anna is not in love with Jem, she thought of him as a great friend and compared him to Hunter. I re-read when Anna was packing her clothes and realised it DID sound like she had romantic feelings for him. She doesn't, I am fully in love with Anna/Hunter. **_

Epilogue

Anna ran a hand through her long mane of hair, shaking the golden tendrils out before letting her hand fall back down into her lap. She swallowed hard, gazing up at the Warlock in front of her nervously. Magnus gave her a gentle smile, his cat eyes strangely comforting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly. "You don't have to, I could do something else, brew a concoction perhaps-"

Anna shook her head quickly, a faint smile grazing her lips. "No, I'm okay" She shrugged. "Besides, if James can do it, I obviously can"

He smiled, grasping her hand gently in his. A thin glow, like shimmering gold thread, weaved itself around their arms. Anna's eyes glazed over slightly, her head tilting back. Magnus ground his teeth. Anna's mind's protection was being difficult.

Finally, after several excruciatingly long minutes, Magnus released her hand and stepped back. Anna looked around in confusion for a moment, resting her eyes on Magnus again, a heavy scowl on her face.

"I'm giving up on alcohol" She muttered, standing up and dusting herself off. "It always gives me such a headache."

"Big birthday party last night?" He asked conversationally, knowing for a fact that she had actually missed her birthday during her time away. She smiled, resting a hand against her temple.

"Yes, I guess that bubbly drink was a bit stronger than I thought" She laughed softly. "Never again…" She mumbled.

"Do you happen to know where your father is?" Magnus asked. "I've been looking for him"

"Oh" She frowned. "Maybe his study? I don't know"

Magnus grinned. "I'll check" As he walked out, Magnus felt relief that the spell he had used worked. He hadn't been sure it would, Anna's mind was even more stubborn then James's had been when Magnus had wiped his memory of the past month and replaced it with vague, boring days and a giant birthday party (Which he used to explain the headache they all felt, an after-effect of the memory spell). He just hoped the letter he had written had gotten to its recipient.

_A few hours earlier…_

Anna stood with her hands held limply by her sides, expression one of shock and hurt as Hunter hurled accusations at her. He stood a few metres away from her, pouring his heart out with harsh words.

"You never- look at me like you did him!" He spat vehemently, slumping down into a chair. He himself, was surprised by the malice and anger in his tone and realised he had genuinely been jealous of Jem.

"Hunter…" Anna began, sighing and running a hand through her hair. "I never looked at you the way I looked at him because I don't love him like I love you" she strode over to where he sat and perched herself on the arm of his chair. "I could never love anyone like I do you Hunter, don't you see that?"

"But… at the ball…" He said weakly, anger fading away to be replaced by a look of such vulnerability and hurt that it made Anna's heart ache. "You wouldn't even look at me"

Anna wrung her hands. "I was mad at you. I saw you dancing with that woman and I don't know… I became really upset and I guess Jem saw that, so he offered to dance with me. To take my mind off of it"

"He spoke in your ear"

Anna gave him an incredulous look. "It was _loud _in there Hunter! _And _I was intoxicated. He had to speak in my ear so I could hear him" she smiled slightly, sliding down into his lap and straddling his hips. She cupped his face, searching his pale eyes. It was then that Hunter noticed her bottom lip trembling.

"Don't you trust me at all?" She whispered in sorrow "I admit I cared for Jem, but that is only because he reminded me of you and because he was a wonderful person. I would never look at anyone else, ever Hunter, don't you realise I've been in love with you since I was eleven years old?"

Hunter gazed at her, at the way her eyelids were lowered slightly over her cobalt eyes, how her hands shook against his cheeks and how her soft lips were parted ever so slightly. Before he realised it, he was kissing her, pulling her closer to him by her waist and tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Anna sighed, tangling her hands through his silky hair, tilting his head back to deepen their kiss and rising up higher to better her position on his lap. Murmuring her name like a prayer, Hunter slid his hands up and down the stiff taffeta of her dress, to her shoulders and back to her waist.

They broke apart, both gasping for air. Hunter tucked a lock of Anna's hair behind her ear dreamily, leaning up to give her a kiss that was shockingly soft after their passionate embrace.

"I believe you" He breathed, sliding her off his lap to stand in front of him as he climbed off the chair. "After a kiss like that, how could I not?"

Anna smiled, reaching for his tie and drawing him down with it to kiss him again. "I love you, forever and after I die"

Hunter smiled his incredibly sweet smile "And I love you, for eternity"

And then they kissed once again, Anna feeling as if her knees would give away at any second and Hunter feeling as if he could fly.

Viktoria smiled as her boyfriend furrowed his eyebrows, his tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth as he carved their initials into the oak tree behind the Wales Institute. He was not wearing one of the new suits Anna had bought him, but his old, frayed black coat and lace less boots. Viktoria thought they suited him better, showing his reckless personality.

"There!" He announced triumphantly, stepping back to examine his work. It was not done the neatest, but using an army- knife didn't allow you the trimmest hand. James sat down next to Viktoria, kissing her softly.

"You know, I loved calling you my wife" He grinned, resting his head in Viktoria's lap. She smiled, stroking his hair thoughtfully.

"And I loved calling you my husband." She replied. They lapsed into peaceful quietness.

"Mrs Viktoria Herondale has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He asked abruptly. Viktoria looked down at him in surprise, but was quick to smile.

"It does, doesn't it?" Her tone turned playful. "Are you hinting at something darling?"

James merely grinned before gazing out at the trees. Viktoria watched him with the softest expression on her face. "It's a shame…" She said hesitantly. "That you couldn't meet your mother."

James nodded mutely, pulling at some grass to his right hand side. "I suppose father hadn't gone to Shanghai yet, though" He mumbled. "I mean, she was Jem's sister, and lived in China in secret. My dad told me Jem thought she was dead like his parents for the longest time"

"James…"

He smiled quickly up at her, though it was rather fixed. "It's okay, it's not like I can miss her or anything" He sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly and rested his head on his knees. "After all, how can you miss someone you have never known?"

"You look like her, you know" James and Viktoria looked up to see Will **(A/N: This is the Will of their time, not of 1878) **striding towards them. "Have I ever told you that?"

Viktoria hastily excused herself, scurrying away.

"No" James mumbled. "You don't usually talk about her"

Will sat down next to his son, gazing out at the lake that sat behind the Institute. "Yes, well, she was- _is- _a touchy subject" He was silent for a moment. "Your eyes are shaped the same, as are your lips. And hands"

James looked down at his scarred hands, wondering if this were true.

"She also favoured the archery" Will said, still staring at the lake. "Xyola preferred making sure we were safe rather than fighting on the battlefield"

"Dad, you don't have to…"

"But I do" Will took a deep breath. "Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?"

James shook his head quickly. "No, never"

"It was the end of 1878, beginning of 1879. I had an, ah, disagreement with your Aunt Tessa and Jem and well…" He shrugged. "I left for Shanghai. That was where we met. Of course, you already know this bit. Anyway, skip three months and I had persuaded her to come back to London with me, to reconcile with Jem." He smiled slightly. "We arrived on his wedding day. I hadn't realised, of course, and when I did, I asked her to wait in the carriage. She did, willingly; I don't think she was quite ready to face Jem yet. I hid in a tree" Will chuckle. "Not the best place, for your Aunt Cecily spotted me almost ten minutes after I had been up there. Called me an awful lot of names, she did"

James smiled. That sounded like his aunt.

"Needless to say it was awkward, but that was only the beginning" Will's face shadowed. "Demon's invaded the church, including the one that murdered your mother's parents. They had followed us to London. Henry Branwell lost his life that day"

They were both silent for a moment. "What happened next?" James asked.

"Well, we killed them all. Xyola had left the carriage and Jem had been shocked to see her, of course. He was even more shocked when he found out she had lost a child-"

"She had lost a child?" James asked, astonished. "You mean I would've had another sibling?"

"You had a brother" Will said darkly. "Do you remember Mortmain?" James nodded. "He killed your brother when he was a few months old. Hung him." Will said this heavily. "Your mother found him when she woke the next morning."

James gulped. "W-what else happened?"

"Well, Jem was also surprised to find out of Xyola's profession-" He was immediately interrupted.

"What was her profession?"

"Oh" Will looked nervous now. "She worked at a brothel, it was where we met actually" At his son's horrified look, Will hastily amended. "I didn't go there for _that, _James. I heard there was a Nephilim girl working at the Red Dragon- That's what the brothel was called- and I was curious. That's all"

"Okay" James breathed deeply "So, Jem was shocked?"

"Yes. He got used to it after a while though. It was around the same time Tessa became pregnant"

"With Hunter?" James asked hastily. Will shook his head.

"No, Tessa miscarried very early on in her first pregnancy." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "She was devastated. A few months later she fell pregnant with Hunter, Xyola falling pregnant with you a little while before. About a month later was the London Institute fire"

James knew the rest of the story, how Jem and Will had raced through the Institute, saving Charlotte Branwell's, Sophie Collins', Aunt Cecily's and the Lightwood man's lives. That was the day James was born (Incredibly premature, but healthy none the less) and was the day Jem and Xyola Carstairs had lost their lives. Mortmain, he knew, had set the fire, and was later captured and sentenced to death by the Enclave and all was well except for Will Herondale and Tessa Carstairs' broken hearts.

"Dad?" James said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Will asked, tearing his eyes away from the lake to watch his son.

"Do you ever regret going to Shanghai and meeting my mother? I mean, if you hadn't, you would never have had to go through everything…" He trailed off as his father shook his head.

"I could never regret falling in love with Xyola, James." He smiled softly. "Do you want to know why? Because she gave me you"

James felt his eyes burn and then it was his turn to face the lake as he hastily wiped away his tears. "Dad…"

Will rested his hand gently on James's shoulder. "Live in the moment, James. Don't live in the past" He gave a weak smile. "At least, that's what Cecy told me"

"Aunt Cecy is really wise" James mumbled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. Will chuckled.

"She is, isn't she?"

"GUYS, DINNER!"

Will grinned at the sound of his sister's voice bellowing from inside the Wales Institute and hopped up, helping James up with him. When they walked inside, James sat next to Viktoria, linking their fingers together with a tender smile. She smiled back and nodded towards Hunter and Anna, who seemed _very _much in love again, almost disgustingly so. Every once in a while, Anna would give Hunter a chaste kiss on the lips, which would then be followed by Hunter saying something nauseatingly romantic, James would then tell them how he would throw up, but liked his food to much, to which Anna would shoot back how James and Viktoria do it all the time, why shouldn't they be able to?

It looked like things would be back to normal around the Institute very quickly.

_Dear me of the past._

_It is I, Magnus Bane! I have recently travelled back to your time to, er, let's say, collect some rather unfortunate hooligans who travelled here. Yes, it is no joke, time travel exists. Ask Henry about the Portal, alright?_

_I have a request. Wipe the occupants of the London Institute's memory for me will you? I would have done it myself but everything happened so quickly and I could not allow anyone to see my companions. They CANNOT be allowed to remember the time-travellers. It will ruin time as it is! (But you knew that)_

_I am planning on removing the memory of the teenagers from my time, replacing them with vague, unimportant ones. Please, it is extremely important you do this!_

_Yours and yourself,_

_Magnus Bane_

_**And that was the Epilogue. I kind of liked how I ended it (Except the letter from Magnus…) But that was essential to the story. **_

_**Now I have a question. Does anyone think I should continue writing the Next Generation? I was thinking about writing up the RP, but wasn't sure if anyone would like that.**_

_**Ave Atque Vale (NOT REALLY, JUST FOR THIS STORY!)**_

_**VioletBlueEyes xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


End file.
